


Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, NHL Bitty, nhl jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Then Bitty leant in to kiss him, and Jack laughed into it, brushing his hands across Bitty’s cheeks, pushing into his hair.  “How did you get in?”Bitty pulled back to grin, a little sharp, little wolfish, a lot coy.  “Bribery pies don’t just work on college professors, you know.”





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/gifts).



> To whoacanada who is the best! Happy birthday, love. I hope it's an amazing one.

There’s something going on. It was something about Marty’s face, and Tater’s. Nothing in specific, nothing which would help him deduce _what_ it was, but all the same, he was on his guard as he slipped into the corridor of the hotel room. He was keyed up, of course—he was always keyed up right before he had to play the Pens. As if he didn’t already have a host of issues with the damn team, but then Bitty had to go and get signed there and well…

He dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. His key card was poking into his thigh, and he put his hand in his pocket to shift it. His fingers came out wrapped round his phone, and he thumbed at the screen. Bitty’s last message was bright, bold against the light blue.

**Good luck out there, sweetheart. Not too much luck, of course. And not that you need any. I’m so proud of you.**

He supposed it could be worse. He supposed his almost vicious competitive nature could have ruined all of this for him—for them—if he’d let it. But Bitty was stronger than him, and braver, though he was getting there. His fingers tingled with the desire to write back, and he paused with the key card hovering over the lock.

_Thanks, bud. See you tomorrow night._

Moments like these he wished he was pushing into his own apartment because right now he could use…something. The scent of cinnamon and cloves, and warm, calloused hands digging into the front of his shirt as pliant lips sought out his own.

He swallowed, hit send, then pushed the hotel door open.

It was strangely dark—he didn’t remember shutting the black-out curtains when he left, but house-keeping had probably done it. Until something buzzed on the nightstand, a screen lighting up. His own name flashing across the screen.

“Bits.” The name escaped him before he fully processed what was happening, and then he was tackled to the bed and straddled and a small, button nose pressed up against his own.

“Surprise, sweetpea.”

Jack blinked, then laughed, his hands reflexively curling round Bitty’s hips as he held him firmly in place. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, my boyfriend’s birthday is in three days, and he’s on a roadie right now so I wasn’t going to get to see him until next week. And that just…seemed unfair.”

Then Bitty leant in to kiss him, and Jack laughed into it, brushing his hands across Bitty’s cheeks, pushing into his hair. “How did you get in?”

Bitty pulled back to grin, a little sharp, little wolfish, a lot coy. “Bribery pies don’t just work on college professors, you know.”

“You didn’t,” Jack said.

“Well, that and the fact that you’re my husband, _and_ George owes me for those pies I made for her niece’s birthday.”

Jack laughed again, a well of happiness overflowing which was unusual, especially right after losing to the Canes but somehow, right then, it didn’t matter. And when it _did_ matter, Bitty would be there in bed with him.

“How long are you staying?” Jack asked.

Bitty cocked his head to the side. “Well I have to be at tomorrow’s skate by…ten, I think. So we have plenty of time.” Then he dipped his head low, just as Jack’s fingers curled into the back of Bitty’s hair, and their mouths crashed together again.

*** 

They were careful, because they were always careful right before games. They had a strict routine and neither one of them were eager to disrupt it. Jack had always been more rigid than Bitty about it, but right now he was feeling loose, and better than he’d felt in a long time with Bitty’s back tucked against his front.

He’d come not ten minutes before, but he was half hard again, pressed between Bitty’s thighs, though not eager to do much more than just lay here and feel Bitty with him.

“You know I love you?”

Bitty startled, then twisted his head, smiling, though there was a note of concern in his gaze. “Honey…of course I do. Why would you ask that?”

Jack sighed, reaching out to trace a line of constellations over Bitty’s freckles. “I…I don’t know. We’re apart so much, and I was fine not spending my birthday with you until suddenly you were here and I realised…” He stopped, swallowing thickly. “It’s stupid.”

Bitty shifted carefully, keeping their bodies touching as much as possible, and he pinched Jack’s chin between his fingers. “Nothing you feel is ever, ever stupid, Jack Laurent. Hear me?”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah, Bits. I hear you.” He nuzzled their noses together a minute, closing his eyes, basking for as long as he could draw it out in the sweet warmth that was Eric Bittle. “Sometimes I forget how much I miss you until you’re here. And it makes me feel bad, because I should be appreciating it, not wallowing.”

Bitty laughed. “Honey, what you did a few minutes ago did not feel like wallowing.” But at Jack’s brittle smile, Bitty shook his head and held on a little tighter. “I know it’s rough and it’s gonna be rough for a while. I’m not eager to retire, and I know you’re not. But we will, some day. Or maybe we’ll get traded to the same team, or maybe we’ll be an entire country apart…”

Jack put the tip of his finger against Bitty’s lips, like a reflex because he _knew_ and they’d prepared but sometimes he just didn’t feel like he would be able to stand it. This distance now was already just…so much.

Bitty curled his fingers round Jack’s wrist and pulled his hand away, kissing the tip of his finger as it dragged down his chin. “It’s always going to be us, Jack. In the end. That’s what gets me through this. If you don’t think that every single minute there’s not a huge piece of me that would trade all of this to be in your arms…” He laughed as Jack rolled his eyes a little. “I mean it. We have a great life, and I love hockey, but I love you more.”

Jack didn’t feel better. Nothing would make him feel better about having to be apart from Bitty all the time but…it helped. Knowing he wasn’t alone in this, knowing that Bitty felt like all of this would be worth it.

“Someday, sweetpea. You, me, big house, white picket fence, some kids, a dog.” Bitty brought Jack’s hand up, kissing the centre of his palm. “And right now, we got stolen kisses in hotel rooms, and hockey games to win.”

Jack chuckled, dipping his head low, sucking gently at Bitty’s pulse-point. “T’es l’amour de ma vie. Je t’aime, mon bé.”

Bitty smiled, leaning into Jack for a minute before pulling back and cupping his cheek. “Je t’aime aussi, Jack,” and giggled when Jack did at his forever terrible accent. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, bud,” Jack murmured, and kissed him again. “I swear, best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do realise Jack's bday is before hockey season but we're just gonna roll with it for this, okay? :p
> 
> feel free to come yell at me on tumblr. [angryspace-ravenclaw](https://angryspace-ravenclaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
